Fosters' Strip Joint for Imaginary Friends
by Yunaman
Summary: Madame Foster finally snaps due to the lack of money and opens a strip joint in her house. While visiting one day, Mac accidentally gets a lap dance from Frankie. However, a few of the friends decide to have some fun with the strippers.


Fosters' Strip Joint for Imaginary Friends

''Oh dear!'' Madame Foster exclaimed, as she and her granddaughter Frankie were checking the mail in Mr.  
>Herriman's office. She was reading her tax bills.<p>

The number was reached nearly a thousand, after all taking care of a house that big with this much imaginary friends was a huge toll, even for someone rich like Madame Foster. Her pension didn't help much. This of course didn't include food, basic accomodations like beds, soap, clothes etc. Madame Foster was in the red.

''What are we going to do, Grandma. If this keeps up we'll have to close the house. Even if we charged for adoptions we still can't get enough money.'' Frankie said concerned greatly.

Madame Foster slowly and rather creepely turned around and look at her granddaughter and then at the bill,  
>then back at Frankie. Suddenly something changed in her. It's as if she snaped. She had this problem for years, temporarily solving it with her enormous wealth, which had dwindled by this point to a mere 123 dollars and 67 cents. All these years of worrying had finally changed her.<p>

''I know what we must do.'' Madame Foster said.

''What?''

''We'll open a strip club! Right here in my house.''

''But, Grandma!''

''No ifs, ands or buts. We're doing this and you're going to be my main stripper, like it or not.''

''But, but...''

''There's no other way. We must do it.'' Madame Foster interrupter Frankie.

Soon enough, the next day the mansion was transformed into a strip joint. A huge neon sign was put up next to the house, which blinked in huge red letter ''Chez Madame Foster The classiest and the only strip joint with imaginary strippers!'' Under the text a huge red sign pointed towards the house.

Nearby, Mac was walking by. He wanted to visit bloo and the rest of the imaginary friends once before going to school, as he did every weekday. He noticed the neon sign.

''What the-'' Mac said aloud, but decided to enter the house anyway.

He knocked on the door. And sure enough the door opened. It was the female pink panther imaginary friend.  
>She was older and hotter and was wearing a slutty french maid outfit. Her busty rack made Mac nervous,<br>but he managed to hold his cool.

''Yeees?'' She asked in a seductive voice.

''I-Is B-B-Bloo here?'' Mac asked.

''Oh hi, Mac. Didn't notice it was you. Sure he's here, but I'm afraid he's still asleep. I'll go and get him for you. You just wait here in the meantime. If you want help yourself to some of our new services.'' She said and gave him an air kiss.

Mac's heart nearly melted. The only thing that saved him from prematurely ejaculating all over the carpet was her being and animal (Mac was too young to be into beastiality) and the fact that he was too young to actually produce semen.

Mac entered and saw all the new changes foster's had in the inside. The house was entirely redecorated in french slutty red, the light were dim and hot semi-naked female imaginary friends were performing slutty dances for perverts. Money was practically flying out of their pockets.

''Come here, Mac.'' a voice said. It was Frankie.

Being the chief stripper, Frankie had a central part in the once entree to the house, which was now the the main stripping room. Frankie was wearing only a pink velvet bra and panties, which concealed her D-cup breasts and her sloppy pussy.

''Don't be afraid. Come over here.'' She said.

Mac complied and sat on small chair in front of her. He looked around and saw the other stripper like Euro Trish and Coco. Frankie closed in on Mac, almost shoving her huge tits into his face.

''Since you're a close friend you get a discount.'' Frankie said and took all of Mac's lunch money from his pocket. She then began the dance.

Frankie grabbed Mac and started to rub him in concentric circles into her her breats, while rubbing her ass against the pylon behind her. Mac was in heaven. Frankie then sat on him and started to perform a lap dance. Mac was paralysed with arousal and fear.

Mac then remember he had a 50 dollar bill hidden in the underlining on his underpants, given by his mother just in case he needed the cash. He wondered whether to use them right now. But his mother clearly said to use them only when it was absolutely necessairy. The situation was dire for him. He was getting a lap dance from Frankie Motherfuckin' Foster, goddamit. This was the time.

''You know I have some more money, Frankie.'' Mac said rather carefully.

''Is that so? We'll what are you going to make me do for them.'' She said like a complete whore.

Mac whispered something in her ear.

''Kinda dirty, but I'm gonna do it.'' Frankie said.

With that she took her ass and started to shake it for Mac. The motions of her money maker were hypnotic and made Mac feel like a pimp. Frankie then took her gorgeous rump and shoved it in Mac's face, she then proceeded to rub her ass all over his face.

''Work that booty, girl!'' Mac yelled like Texan who just discovered oil in his backyard.

Frankie kept rubbing her ass in his face. Mac squeezed her exquisite buttlocks and smelled her panties along with her ass. Frankie felt kinda weird, but as long as Mac liked it she didn't mind. Mac then took his 50 dollar bill and put it in her bikini. As a way of thanking him for the money, Frankie took off her bra and shoved it aside, then turned around and revealed her breasts.

Mac fainted from the sight of her knockers, almost getting an aneurysm. At this point Bloo arived on the first floor, after sleeping like a slob. He looked around, seeing all the stripper and imediately jumped at them, despite noticing his unconcious friend on the floor. He didn't seem to care.

Bloo imediately started to molest Eurostrish. He touched her tits and ass, while drooling like a retard.  
>Eurotrish, who now had a super model like body, kicked Bloo aside with her high heels, only to make him go for Frankie. Bloo jumped at Frankie and bit her left tit, leaven a mark of drool over it. He then started slobbering all over her breasts like crazy.<p>

Frankie called security. Security in the newly created strip club was controlled by Goo. Goo saveguarded the law by imagining huge bodyguards to brutally beat up and rape anyone who had the nerve to spread pandemonium in the establishment. Goo had also created many hot female stripper friends (like the one made out of tin foil) to provide Madame Foster with an unlimited supply of stripper friends to raise money.

Goo had imagined herself an adult and curvacious body for herself, as well as for some of the friends such as Eurotrish and Coco. Goo wore a purple ascot and black open trenchcoat with latex bikini and bra visible underneath.

She imagined a huge collosis imaginary friend who took Bloo and locked him in a cage (he didn't rape him,  
>because Bloo was a close friend) where he was forced to watch the strippers, unable to do anything but releave his aching pseudopodic boner with her diy fleshlite made out of cardboard, old pencils and chewed bubble gum.<p>

Suddenly Madame Foster came down the stairs and slapped Frankie's ass saying: ''How are my bitches?''

''Grandma, don't slap my ass! Do you want me to get wrinkles?''

''Heck no!'' Madame Foster. ''Well, you girls, keep up the good work.''

Madame Foster left. Just as she left, Mr. Herriman entered the room.

''What is this depravity. Cease this foolishness at once, Miss Francis. AN dput on some clothes for decency's sake.'' He ordered.

''Oh, Mr H. Ever the no fun allowed type. Do it, Goo!'' Frankie said.

''Suddenly Goo used her imaginary powers to transform Mr. Herriman into a woman. He was now a hot bunny chick with big tits and ass.

''What the- Revert me to my original form immediately!'' Mrs Herriman yelled.

''It's funnier this way. Anyway take five girls it's break time. After the break's over I'm gonna teach you how to strip, Mrs H'' Frankie said.

Many of the strippers and all of the clients left. Only Frankie, Mrs Herriman, Eurotrish and Goo were left.  
>Suddenly Eduardo and Wilt arrived. The looked weird.<p>

''What's up, guys?'' Frankie said.

But suddenly without saying anything Wilt pinned Frankie to the strip stage.

''Lemme go, Wilt!'' Frankie said.

''I'm sorry, but you've teased us long enough. We will rape you.''

''Finally, time for some fun.'' Goo said and took out some rubber dildos from her trench coat. She then freed blood from his cage.

As Wilt pinned Frankie down he removed her panties with his elongated arm. Eduardo who was below her shoved his gigantic boner down her ass, while Bloo started to fuck her pussy. Frankie tried to struggle,  
>but she was being held down by all three of them and couldn't do naything. Meanwhile Goo was fucking Mrs. Herriman with a strap-on while shoving a dildo up Eurotrish's pussy. She had also put a buttplug up Eurotrish's ass. Eurotrish and Mrs. Herriman moaned like complete sluts.<p>

Wilt then took out his dick and started to rub it all over Frankie's face.

''I'm sorry, but you'll have to suck it.'' He said.

''Out of the question. I'm already stuffed with two dicks, I don't need a third one.'' Frankie exclaimed.

''I have no choice then.'' With said and said on her face. He then farter in his nostrills, which made her try to move away, but Wilt kept farting all over her face. The smell reached Eduardo and made him shove his cock like a corkscrew deep down Frankie's rectum and came purple monster semen.

At this moment Mac woke up.

''What the hell is going on?'' He said as he saw Frankie being raped by his friends.

''What does it look like we're doing.'' Bloo said sarcastically. ''Wanna join?'' He asked.

''Never.'' Mac answered like a true white knight.

''Not even if give you this.'' Blood said while waving a box of sugar.

''Don't tempt me, mothefucker!'' Mac yelled desperately.

''Mmmm! Delicious sugar'' Bloo said as he liked the sugar from Frankie's pussy.

''GIMME THAT SUGAR!'' Mac yelled while taking off his clothes with lightning speed and jumped on Frankie.  
>He then started to consume the sugar from her vagina. Bloo Went up to Frankie's face and started to mouth fuck her, while Eduardo fucked her in the ass and Wilt continued farting on her face.<p>

Goo was fucking Eurotrish with the strap-on, while making out sexily with Mrs. H and fondling her pussy and clit. Fosters was truly the center of a depraved orgy of imaginary friends!

''I have an idea.'' Bloo said. ''Give me one of your vibrating dildos, Goo.''

''Why?''

''You'll see.''

Blood then took the vibrating Dildo and wraped his amoeboid body around it and started to vibrate himself.  
>He then shoved himself down Frankie's pussy, while Goo held her down. Bloo was spinning around like a beyblade at 300 rpm and spilling pussy juice everywhere. Frankie moaned in ectasy and cried in pain,<br>but she couldn't escape. As all of this was happenin, Mac was sucking on her tits and jerking off.

Next to them Eduardo and Wilt were fucking Eurotrish and Mrs. H respectively. Eurotrish's ass and Mrs's H's pussy were joined by a long blue double-sided dildo, on which Wilt and Eduardo were resting while fucking them.  
>Eurotrish moaned as a slut as she was being rock from Eduardo's hard fucking. As he fucked her Eduardo slap her ass right on her tatoo of the Eiffel Tower.<p>

Suddnely the front door was broken open. A group of people in uniforms emerged. It was the police people who chased Frankie and the rest in the mall.

''Finally we found you.'' The female police captain said.

''Oh, just arrest me. Save me from all of this rape.'' Frankie said with much relief.

''We're not here to arrest you.'' The police captain explained calmly. ''We heard you were having an orgy down here, so we decided to come...and fuck!''

With that all of the police officers took off their clothes, the men revealing huge boners and the women armed with dildos, chains, whips, handcuffs, rubber dolls and other sex toys.

''Fuck!'' Frankie exclaimed.

FIN 


End file.
